El sueño
by Lunanoe
Summary: Parecía que la vida se regodeaba de mi sufrimiento, que mi existencia no podía transcurrir sin entrelazarse con las palabras "pérdida" y "desesperación". Vacio la botella de whisky y comienzo a servirme una de tequila. Recuerdo aquella noche, la noche en la que mi vida dejó de tener sentido.


**Disclaimer: **No, no es mío. En todo caso, de Hany Kauman, cuya voz me dio la inspiración para estar historia que espero nunca pase.

* * *

Cae la noche. El CBI se va vaciando de almas hasta quedar Van Pelt y yo. Estoy sentado en el sillón de Lisbon con un vaso de whisky en la mano y la botella en la mesa, la segunda en lo que va de noche. Ojalá el alcohol me quemara los recuerdos para poder olvidarla, para lograr quitar de mi alma este sufrimiento que me empuja a tirarme desde el ático del CBI. Pero estoy seguro de que si me dieran la oportunidad de borrarla de mi mente sería incapaz de aceptarla: ella fue mi luz en aquel tenebroso túnel en el que de nuevo estoy preso. ¿Por qué tuviste que marcharte, Teresa? ¿Por qué me has dejado solo en un mundo en el que ya no estás? ¿Qué sentido tiene la vida si tú no te encuentras en ella? Una lágrima resbala por mi mejilla. Así son mis días desde hace un mes: alcohol y lágrimas, el primero en un intento de evadirme de la realidad y lo segundo como consecuencia de los recuerdos que guardo de ella. Su sonrisa, sus ojos verdes, sus regañinas, su protección conmigo, su profesionalidad, su corazón...Carajo, ¿por qué ella? ¿Por qué no pude morir yo? Las lágrimas surcan mi rostro. Oigo unos pasos. Van Pelt entra en el despacho de Lisbon con los ojos hinchados: el equipo también lo pasa mal, tanto por ella como por mí. Ha sido un mes realmente horrible: la primera semana no hubo un solo día en el que no estuviera borracho, le reventé la nariz a Mancini por un comentario del que ya ni me acuerdo, insulté a un sospechoso de un caso, a Bertram...Y los meses siguientes serán todavía peores, lo sé.

-Jane, los chicos y yo vamos a ir a cenar una pizza, ¿te vienes? -me preguntó con un aire algo suplicante, deseando que me distrajera un poco y apartara esa tristeza.

-No, Grace -respondí con la voz quebrada.

-Jane, por favor, sal un rato.

-No te preocupes, Grace, de verdad, no voy a tirarme por la ventana ni nada -un par de día atrás había oído un comentario que le hizo a Rigsby sobre el temor de que yo cometiera alguna tontería. Me encantaría hacerla, la verdad.

Viendo que sería imposible despegarme de aquel despacho que se había convertido en mi mundo entero desde hace un mes, se marchó. Di un puñetazo a la mesa. Parecía que la vida se regodeaba de mi sufrimiento, que mi existencia no podía transcurrir sin entrelazarse con las palabras "pérdida" y "desesperación". Vacié la botella de whisky y comencé a servirme una de tequila. Recordé aquella noche, la noche en la que mi vida dejó de tener sentido.

Hace un mes.

Tras muchos interrogatorios y promesas vacías, había conseguido sacarle a Lorelei el nombre de John Red. Óscar Rich. Tras un par de días recabando información sobre él, descubrí que John/Óscar era un reputado cirujano admirado por sus compañeros y con importantes reconocimientos por su labor contra diversas enfermedades. Me dieron arcadas al leerlo. ¿Cómo podía ser un monstruo y un héroe al mismo tiempo? ¿Por qué hacía ese doble juego? ¿Disfrutaba dando y quitando vida? Además, conseguimos su dirección. Se me formó un nudo en el estómago cuando vi a Lisbon preparándose para atraparle. Quería pedirle, rogarle, que no fuera, que se quedara, me daba terror el imaginarla tan cerca de ese monstruo aunque fuera armada. Ella me miró, advirtiendo mi preocupación. Me dio un suave golpecito en el hombre y me sonrió:

-No te preocupes, Jane -me dijo-, todo va a salir bien.

-Déjame ir -le pedí.

-No, Jane -sentenció.

-Por favor, Teresa, te juro que no le tocaré un pelo. Hace tiempo ya que abandoné ese propósito de cobrarme su vida -había tomado esa decisión tras mi "encuentro" con Charlotte.

Tras meditarlo durante unos segundos, me pasó un chaleco antibalas y con un "póntelo, es más seguro" me dio autorización. No hablamos durante el trayecto aunque yo no dejé de mirarla: estaba nerviosa, iba a capturar a uno de los mayores asesinos en serie. Pero no temía por su vida, eso fue lo que pude sacar por sus expresiones. Varios coches particulares con policías se personaron en los alrededores para no levantar sospechas. Lisbon iba al frente. Me ponía todavía más enfermo. Ella sería la primera persona en entrar en la casa. ¿No podía ser otro? Salí del coche y me oculté detrás de uno de los árboles, vigilando una posible huida por parte de John Red. Desde mi posición podía ver una de las ventanas. Oí el ruido de un coche a mi espalda. Me giré y, por puro instinto, corrí hacía él lo más deprisa que pude. El coche iba a una velocidad ridícula y, cuando habíamos dejado atrás el lujoso vecindario, se detuvo, parando en un descampado bien escondido. Me paré fatigado, sudoroso por la carrera. Entonces, bajó. Era un hombre de mi edad, moreno, bien formado pero con una simetría extraña en el rostro, lo que le aportaba algo de fealdad. Sonrió satisfecho.

-Señor Jane, no se imagina la de veces que he soñado con este momento -me dijo John Red.

-Y yo, John, no puedes hacerte una idea.

-Olvidemos los formalismos: ¿por qué no nos llamamos Óscar y Patrick? Somos como amigos, al menos yo te considero como tal.

-Me temo que no compartimos ese sentimiento.

-¿No vas a matarme? -preguntó John decepcionado.

-No, yo no soy como tú. Además, no pienso ensuciarme con algo que provenga de ti, en este caso, tu sangre.

-Me decepcionas, Patrick, yo que venía preparado para este momento -se llevó una mano a su cinturón, del que sacó una pistola- y tendré que divertirme sólo.

-Vamos, hazlo, ¿no eres lo suficientemente hombre o qué?

Todo pasó en un momento. Apretó el gatillo y, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Lisbon estaba postrada en el suelo con una enorme herida en el torso.

-¡TERESA!-grité con lágrimas en los ojos, agachándome y tomándola en brazos.

Apenas fui consciente de la huida de John pues no podía apartar la mirada de Teresa. Estaba agonizando, expirando su último aliento. Me sentía desesperado: "Dios mío -pensé-, por favor, no te la lleves, a ella no, te lo suplico"

-Jane -suspiró Teresa.

-Vas a ponerte bien, Lisbon, ya lo verás -le dije besando su mejilla y manos- Lisbon, óyeme, te quiero y no me puedes dejar. Te quiero, ¿cómo pretendes que sobreviva sin tí?

-Tendrás que hacerlo, Jane -dijo Lisbon con un hilo de voz- Prométeme que seguirás adelante, sé que este será el último minuto de mi vida, y quiero decirte que te quiero y no me arrepiento de nada de lo que hice por ti.

-Podrás decirme esas cosas todos los días, Teresa.

-Jane, te quiero.

Los coches llegaron en ese momento, cuando ella yacía sin vida entre mis brazos. Oí a Van Pelt gritar de dolor. Fui consciente del equipo alrededor del cuerpo pero no supe identificar sus palabras. Yo estaba en estado de shock, no podía, no quería, creer que ese "te quiero" fueran las últimas palabras que pudiera oír de Lisbon. Me conciencié de que no estaba muerta, sólo durmiendo.

-No está muerta -dije en voz alta-, sólo está descansando, está muy cansada.

Y comencé a hablar a ese bello cadáver. Le conté todos los sentimientos que me guardé tantos años. Besé sus muñecas, su cuello, sus pómulos, sus hombros y sus labios, imaginando que ella me correspondía. Le susurré las más bellas palabras de amor que nunca pensé que yo podría recitar. Al final, se la llevaron, a pesar de mis enérgicas protestas que me condujeron a sufrir un ataque de ansiedad. El entierro tuvo lugar al día siguiente. Todo el CBI estaba presente, la familia de Lisbon. No me relacioné con nadie. Me quedé todo el día ante la tumba sin decir palabra, sólo contemplándola.

-Teresa -susurré-, vuelve conmigo, cumplí con mi promesa. ¿Es qué hice algo que te molestó y por eso no quieres hablar conmigo? Respóndeme, amor mío, por favor, no me castigues dejándome en un mundo sin tu voz.

Con el paso de los días, tuve que aceptar la cruel realidad: no iba a responderme nunca más. Desde entonces, mis días pasaron a ser capítulos en blanco de una historia que hasta un par de días atrás solía acabar con un final feliz porque ella era la heroína de mi cuento.

Acabo con mis dolorosos recuerdos y, entonces, oigo el ascensor abrirse. Doy la vuelta al sillón: no me apetece hablar con nadie. Alguien entra al despacho. Son pasos de mujer. Seguramente Grace no habrá soportado el irse sin darme el típico consejo de "pasa página, a ella no le gustaría verte así".

-¿Qué pasa, no vas a darte la vuelta? ¿Me has olvidado ya?

Se me para el corazón. Me levanto del sillón y la veo. ¿Me estoy volviendo loco o qué? ¿Me he vuelto a desmayar? No se me detiene el corazón a causa del susto, ¿cómo podría asustarme ella?, sino por volver a verla: está tan bella. Su pelo largo con el flequillo recto cae sobre bonitas ondas, va con ropas oscuras y botines grises, sus ojos verdes me miran fijamente y su sonrisa le ilumina el rostro. Me echo a llorar. Puede que no sea un desmayo. ¿Es qué habré tenido el valor de acabar con todo y estaré en el cielo? Que cielo más maravilloso, no podía concebir otro mejor. Me echo a llorar y corro a abrazarla. Rodea sus brazos en mi cintura.

-Teresa, por fin has vuelto.

-Patrick, quiero hablar contigo -me dice seriamente, rompiendo el abrazo.

-¿De qué se trata?

-¿Cuánto tiempo piensas continuar de ese modo? -pregunta mientras señalaba las botellas de alcohol sobre su mesa- ¿Quieres matarte o qué?

No, no estoy muerto. Una alucinación. No, ¿cómo podré seguir ahora que he vuelto a verla? No, quiero quedarme con ella, no puedo volver a alejarme de su lado.

-Patrick, no soporto verte de esa forma -dice con los ojos llorosos.

-¿Y qué esperabas? ¿Qué estuviera riéndome por las esquinas?

-Yo sólo quiero que seas feliz, no que te pases los días bebiendo hasta perder el sentido y discutiendo con todo el mundo.

-No puedo vivir sin tí, Teresa -repliquo -. ¿Cómo pretendes que siga en un mundo al que ya no perteneces? Desearía tanto huir de la realidad y reunirme eternamente contigo...

-¡No digas eso, Patrick! -exclama- Jamás te perdonaría que hicieras eso. Tienes que volver a ser el que eras.

-No puedo, no soy capaz -contesto con la voz quebrada.

-Ya lo hiciste una vez, Patrick, no puedes volver a caer en esa vida otra vez. Si de verdad me quieres, inténtalo, hazlo por mi, el disparo de John me dolió mucho menos que el verte de esta manera.

Acaricio sus manos. Veo sus ojos de los que amenazan salir un torrente de lágrimas. Paso sus manos a su rostro y la beso. Ella enreda sus dedos entre mis rizos. ¿Cómo puede pedirme que la olvide si ella es mi vida entera? Se aparta.

-Patrick, sabes que quisiera estar contigo siempre pero el destino ha decidido separarnos y ya no se puede hacer nada. Si es cierto tu amor por mi, recuérdame sin dolor, quédate con los momentos que pasamos juntos. Haz que el pensar en mi te saque una sonrisa, no una lágrima. Mientras me recuerdes, jamás moriré: yo estaré protegiéndote, junto a Ángela y Charlotte, las tres somos tus ángeles, recuerda que nunca estarás solo y, cuando llegue tu hora, estaremos todos juntos pero, hasta ese momento, vuelve a ser ese gracioso canalla que me alegraba los días.

-Teresa, no puedo...

-Puedes, Patrick, si seguiste adelante con lo de tu mujer y tu hija, podrás hacerlo con lo mío -se muerde el labio para reprimir las lágrimas. Se da la vuelta como si la llamara alguien-. Tengo que marcharme, Patrick.

Me entra el pánico. No puedo dejar que se vaya. Agarro su mano.

-No, Lisbon, no te vayas, llévame contigo -le suplico.

-No, Patrick, no quiero que estés conmigo. Te quedan muchos años por vivir.

Sabía que esa sería la última ocasión que volviera a verla estando yo vivo.

-Teresa, déjame decirte algo: Gracias por amarme a pesar de mis defectos, por hacerme mejor persona, por iluminar la oscuridad en la que se había tornado mi vida. Siempre serás el amor de mi vida. Te extraño tanto, Teresa, tengo miedo de los días que vendrán porque sé que tú no estarás físicamente en ellos pero siempre, siempre, te mantendré en mi cabeza. Gracias por darme tanto, gracias por aparecer en mi vida. Te amo, Teresa, y eso jamás podrá cambiar.

Me sonríe.

-Y yo también, Patrick. Yo también te extraño pero así son las cosas. Sé que te odias a ti mismo por pensar que esa bala tendría que haberte dado a ti pero no te mortifiques, por favor: nunca hubiera dudado dar mi vida por ti, Patrick, porque te amo.

-Tú eres mi vida -le contestó con un hilo de voz.

-Promete que lo intentarás.

-Y tú prométeme que me esperarás el día en que esté a tu lado.

-Estaré en primera fila.

Presionamos nuestros labios por última vez. Se da la vuelta y sale del despacho, difuminándose poco a poco. Una amapola verde se posa sobre la mesa.

-¡Jane, despierta, despierta!

La voz de Cho me aleja del mundo de los sueños. Entonces, no ha sido un desmayo, fue un sueño. Miro a Cho.

-Eh, tenemos un nuevo caso, Jane -ahora Cho es el jefe del equipo-. Vamos a salir, si necesitas algo, llámame.

Llevaba un mes fuera de la resolución de todo caso. Se me vinieron a la cabeza las palabras de Lisbon: _"Promete que lo intentarás". _Quito las botellas de alcohol de la mesa y las que tengo ocultas en uno de los cajones y las echo en una bolsa que hay tirada en el suelo. Cho me mira sonriendo.

-Bueno, vamos a coger criminales, ¿no? -dijo, mostrando un poco de alegría en la voz.

Cho me guiña un ojo y sale. Por puro impulso, meto mi mano izquierda en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta. Toco algo. Lo agarro. Una amapola verde. Miro a la ventana con una sonrisa. Teresa, no podré olvidarte jamás, siempre estarás en cada paso que dé. Mis ojos se posan en el azulado cielo mientras acaricio los pétalos de la flor.

-Te lo prometo, Teresa.


End file.
